


HYT (Horny Young Things)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Alpha, Angelcest, BDSM-ish dynamics, Cock Cages, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Gabriel, Omega/Omega, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, alpha!Castiel, discussions, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel and Sam update each other about the Omegas before starting to have fun themselves.





	HYT (Horny Young Things)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Team Free Love Square on the SPN ABO Bingo Card

Castiel observed Sam flopping into the armchair that they had installed in the bunker with a raised brow. “Dean?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “Decided to try to play without one of us,” he said.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean knows he needs a true knot, not one made out of silicone, right?” he asked.

“Sure does,” Sam sighed. “He just gets it into his head that he doesn’t need a real knot sometimes.”

Castiel sighed in resignation. “That man will forever be stubborn,” he grumbled. “You gave him what he needed?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, we were tied for forty-five minutes.” He ran a hand over his jaw. “I need a beer.”

Castiel nodded, getting up. “I’ll get it for you, you rest. What is Dean doing now?”

“Sleeping, I got shoved out of the bed,” Sam said with a wry smile. “How’s our other Omega doing?”

“Gabriel’s probably attempting to lock pick out of the cock cage I put him in,” Castiel smirked.

Sam laughed. “He asked for it, didn’t he?” he asked as Castiel returned with two beers.

Castiel nodded, a ghost of a smile. “Little does he realize that I actually locked him in one that has a combination code,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “That’s cruel, Cas,” he said.

Castiel gave a one shouldered shrug before taking a long pull from his beer. “He asked for a challenge. I gave him one.” He observed the other Alpha. Sam looked tired, and it was no wonder. Dean just had a heat two weeks ago, followed by Gabriel’s heat, and he and Dean just got back from a djinn hunt down in Florida three days ago. The Winchesters were always on the move, and both he and Gabriel felt powerless, their powers now severely limited due to Metatron’s influence over the other angels against them. Sam was working harder than Dean even was, and Castiel sighed.

He may not be able to help much hunt wise, but he could at least do something for Sam. “Come here, Sam,” he murmured.

Sam sighed and got up, his back cracking audibly as he stretched before he padded over to Castiel. “Yeah, Cas?” he asked softly.

Castiel pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Sam instinctively curled up into Cas’ lap and pushed his face into Castiel’s neck, close to where Sam had bitten him many years ago. Castiel smiled and ran his fingers through Sam’s chestnut curls, feeling the other Alpha sigh softly and relax, maybe for the first time in weeks.

They remained like that for a while, Sam curled up in the seraph’s lap before more mischievous ideas took place.

It was Sam who started it, kissing up Castiel’s neck.

Castiel smirked and tilted his head out of the way. “You young Alphas,” he teased, “always horny.”

Sam gave a non committal hum as he nipped Castiel’s earlobe. “You like it when I’m horny,” he breathed. “It’s been awhile since we’ve fucked together. And I am on your lap.”  

“That is very true,” Castiel agreed, moaning as Sam continued kissing along his jawline. “And if the Omegas come to investigate?”

Sam purred at the thought, shifting so he was now straddling Castiel’s lap. “If Gabriel doesn’t have the cock cage off,” he said, rolling his hips down into Cas’, “then I say we watch Dean fuck Gabriel into the carpet. If he does, though, I say he eats Dean out.”

Castiel willed away the clothes that both he and Sam were wearing, leaving them naked. He didn’t mind using his powers for things like this, in the bunker, where they were heavily warded. “I agree with this plan,” he murmured. “Does Little Alpha want me to fuck him?”

“If Alpha doesn’t mind,” Sam murmured playfully, leaning in to kiss Castiel deeply. “I’d love to ride my Alpha.”

Castiel groaned, fishing a bottle of lube out of the armchair cushions and popping it open. “Is that right?” he asked, kissing down the long column of Sam’s neck.

“Yes,” Sam breathed. “Please, Alpha?”   
“You want my knot?” Castiel asked, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

“Please,” Sam moaned. It was rare for the two Alphas to fuck, but Sam loved it when they did. And so did Cas. There wasn’t any true worry about hurting the other, even when blood was shed. They both needed it, the thrill and exhilaration of having someone just as strong, if not stronger, pounding into them or surrendering.

And Sam was surrendering beautifully, moaning as Castiel shoved two lube covered fingers deep into his ass, crying out as his back arched. It gave Castiel the chance to latch onto one of Sam’s dark nipples, giving it a firm suck as he roughly fingered Sam.

Sam panted, moaning, begging for more. He knew Cas would never enter him dry, although he wouldn’t mind it, but he was impatient and he knew Castiel was too. He gripped Castiel’s biceps tightly as he rocked his hips down onto the seraph’s fingers.

“Want me to go to three?” Castiel asked, “or do you want to hop on?”

“I want to get on,” Sam panted. His cock was leaking, and he wanted that burn.

Castiel swiftly removed his fingers from Sam’s ass, wiping them on the chair before guiding his cock to Sam’s hole and letting the other Alpha take him at his own pace.

Sam eased down slowly, feeling every bump and ridge of Castiel’s cock as he slid down. He held onto Castiel’s biceps tightly, digging his nails in and making the other Alpha hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Dean stumbled out sleepily from the room they all shared in the bunker, nude, and he blinked a few times as his eyes landed on Sam riding Castiel in the armchair. The two Alphas were going at it hard, with almost no mercy. Castiel had Sam’s head jerked back and was marking up his neck with his teeth while the other hand kept a firm grip on his hip. There were already bruises forming on Sam’s golden skin, and Dean licked his lips, feeling his cock thicken against his thigh and slick start to leak.

Sam caught his older brother’s eye and gave a breathless laugh. “One Omega’s here, Cas,” he moaned.

“Good,” Castiel groaned against his throat, inhaling Dean’s scent. “Like what you see, Dean?” he asked.

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean breathed. He began to slowly stroke his cock, watching them. “Fuckin’ hot, the way you’re fuckin’ up into Sammy.”

Sam moaned as Castiel’s teeth scraped along his Adam’s apple. “Feels so good,” he managed to say, letting him lose himself into the way Castiel fucked up into him and marked him up. He let himself float.

Gabriel came in, cock cage still around his dick, and he whistled as he saw the two Alphas going at it. “Damn, that’s a sight I like to see,” he said. “Don’t you think, Dean-O?”

“Damn straight,” Dean said, licking his lips. He looked down at the cock cage holding Gabriel’s dick and smirked. “Got in trouble?”

“Hardly,” Gabriel scoffed. “I asked for a challenge, and Cassie gave me one. Can’t figure out the combination.”

Castiel groaned. “Dean,” he rasped, giving Sam a harsh bite to his collarbone, “Want to fuck Gabriel?”

“Oh God, yes,” both the Omegas breathed.

Gabriel bent himself over the coffee table, facing the fucking Alphas, and wiggled his ass, slick pouring out of him. “Come and get it, Deanie.”

“Brat,” Dean laughed as he walked over to where Gabriel was, smacking the archangel’s ass. Gabriel moaned and thrust his hips up against empty air.

Dean sank into Gabriel’s warm, wet heat, the Omegas moaning loudly. The pace they set was slow and easy, Dean rocking in and out of Gabriel as they watched the Alphas fornicate.

Sam’s nails raked down Castiel’s arms, gasping as he felt Castiel’s knot press up against his rim. “So close, Cas,” he breathed.

“I can’t wait to knot you, little Alpha,” Castiel whispered. He freed Sam’s hair and hip only to grab two handfuls of Sam’s tight, taut ass. He squeezed, making Sam whine. “Knot you in front of our Omegas, keep you tied to me. Fuck, Sam…”

Everyone in the room moaned. Castiel didn’t swear like that very often, but it was a definite kink of everyone else.

Dean pressed kisses along Gabriel’s back, both of the Omegas’ eyes glued firmly on the knot pushing against Sam’s hole, ready to tie and mate the other Alpha.

“Are you going to cum, Sam?” Castiel asked, taking a firm hold of Sam’s own growing knot and squeezing it.

“Fuck, yes, Cas,” Sam panted, bouncing even harder against Castiel’s thighs. “Gonna pop my knot all over you.” He moaned brokenly.

“Then cum, Sam,” Castiel commanded. “Cum for me, little Alpha.”

Sam gasped, then moaned as he came, his knot popping uselessly and covering him and Castiel in his release.

Castiel huffed and groaned, gasping as his knot pushed its way into Sam. Sam screamed, nearly cumming again before slumping against Castiel.

Once Castiel’s knot was firmly inside Sam, Dean went to town on Gabriel, fucking the other Omega hard and fast. Gabriel clung to the coffee table, the cage on his cock firmly reminding him he wasn’t cumming yet.

“Can I?” Dean panted, looking up at Sam and Castiel.

They both gave tired, satisfied nods. “You may,” Castiel rumbled deeply, running his hands up and down Sam’s back.

“Thank God,” Dean breathed, fucking Gabriel harder until he came, pushing his cum deep into his nestmate.

Gabriel slumped against the table, dazed. He many not have came, but it was still a very pleasurable experience, and he knew he’d cum later on today. When this infernal cage was off his dick.

Dean kissed up and down Gabriel’s back as he gently pulled out, both Omegas chuckling as they observed Sam dozing in Castiel’s arms, his knot pulsing as it started to go down.

Castiel kissed Sam’s forehead. “Mind drawing a bath for all of us?” he asked. “I don’t wish to be covered in cum any longer than necessary.”

“How long do you think you guys will be tied?” Dean asked, coming over to kiss the two Alphas.

“Another ten minutes or so,” Castiel answered honestly. He lowered his voice, “and put in the eucalyptus bath bomb.”

Dean winked. Eucalyptus was Sam’s favorite scent. “You got it, Cas.”

Castiel smiled as the two Winchesters exchanged a soft kiss, Gabriel coming over to exchange kisses as well. “Ten minutes will be good to get the temperature right and everything,” Gabriel agreed, kissing Sam first. “He’s really got you tied, doesn’t he Sammich?”

Sam gave a tired, sleepy nod, smiling. He whined as Dean’s fingers brushed against where Cas’ cock disappeared inside of his body.

“Sorry,” Dean chuckled, kissing Sam’s temple.

Sam threw a bitch face before nestling his face back into the other Alpha’s neck.

“Do I need to nip your bite in order to remind you not to antagonize your knotted brother?” Castiel asked, snapping his teeth playfully at the younger Omega.

Dean grinned. “No, Alpha,” he purred. He kissed Castiel again before taking Gabriel’s hand. “C’mon, Gabe, let’s go get the bath set up.”

“Okiedokie,” Gabriel said. “See you in ten, Sassy Cassy and Sammoose.”

“I vote we spank him tonight,” Sam mumbled as he nuzzled more into Castiel.

Castiel laughed and kissed the top of Sam’s head. “I agree.”

They may be a broken bunch of misfits, with two of the best, broken hunters in the world and two disgraced angels, but here they were home. Here they were pack. And here is where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
